Resistiendo los roces
by Hikaru Love Nye
Summary: Después de una loca fiesta, Dan y Paige tienen que quedarse solos en su propia habitación debido a la sobrepoblación de gente dormida. Lemon y perversión.


Yo: Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic "atrevido" en su totalidad.

Dan: Y de qué trata?

Yo: Sólo haremos una escena de un lugar, y serás enparejado con...

Dan: ¿Quién?

Yo: Paige!

Dan: ¿QUÉ?

Paige: ¿PERO QUÉ DIJISTE?

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO ME PERTENECE en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Todo inició en la habitación de Dan. Paige se quedó con él cuando hubo una fiesta en la que sus amigos se emborracharon y todo se salió de control, por lo que Dan y Paige tuvieron que quedarse en una misma habitación por falta de espacio.

- Esto fue fatal - dijo Paige aterrada por la masa de gente a la que sobrevivió

- Lo bueno es que ya todos se durmieron - dijo Dan aliviado

- Tienes razón - dijo Paige feliz

- Ahora... ¿quieres platicar? - dijo Dan en un tono pícaro.

- De qué? - dijo Paige - Quiero hacer cosas que NUNCA había hecho en mi vida.

- ¿Como cuál? - dijo Dan un poco decepcionado.

- Como... por ejemplo - Paige sonrojándose sin sentir pena - Verdad o reto!

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan resignado

- Qué quieres? - Paige divertida - verdad o reto?

- Verdad - dijo Dan

- ¿Cuándo fantaseaste con una chica? - dijo Paige y Dan se sonroja.

- Ugh! - dijo Dan enojado - La última fantasía la tuve hace días, estaba yo con Fabia en un casillero cerrado y estabamos encerrados dentro y Fabia me manoseaba la entrepierna y le pedía que continuara y así proseguimos hasta... ¿POR QUÉ TE DIGO ESTO? - gritó avergonzado - ¿TU QUE QUIERES?

- Verdad - dijo Paige

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan - ¿Tienes o has tenido novio?

- Tuve - dijo Paige enojada - Era el baka de Rafe, pero me dejó por abusar de Fabia.

- ¿Cómo?

- ÉL ME DEJÓ PARA EMPEZAR A ABUSAR DE FABIA! - gritó Paige exaltada

- Ah... - dijo Dan - No es la novia de Shun?

- Si - dijo Paige - Shun no lo tomó bien y le dió la paliza de su vida - dijo sacando una foto que tomó hace horas, se veía a Rafe asustado y a Shun ahorcándolo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Dan - No puedo creerlo!

- De acuerdo - dijo Paige - ¿Verdad o reto?

- Reto - dijo Dan sin poder terminar de reírse

- Te reto a quitarte la camisa y bañarte con miel en el pecho sobre tu camiseta - Paige pícara - Y tendrás que dejar que te lama sobre toda la miel sin que te muevas!

- Ok - dijo Dan - Sólo dejame ir por la miel - dijo saliendo de la habitación - AY, DIOS, CUANTA GENTE!

- Tonto - dijo Paige riéndose

- MIE***! - Gritó Dan - Pisé a Marucho!... Oye, qué es eso? Ya la encontré! - en eso regresa y cierra la puerta - Todos tienen el sueño pesado!

- Tal vez comieron mucho - dijo Paige riéndose.

- Cierto - dijo Dan y se quitó la camisa roja.

- Primero ponte en una pose sexy

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan y se sentó en una silla con las piernas abiertas, un pie lejos de la silla y otro sobre la silla y empezó a derramar algo de miel sobre su camiseta por unos segundos.

Ya al terminar Paige veía con delicia ese dulce líquido - Rico... - y empezó a lamer la miel, empezando por el pecho de Dan, siguiendo por sus pezones, luego miró a Dan esperando una reacción y este no respondía, se nota que quiere más, asi que continuó hacia el abdomen y el vientre, pero vio que la miel se derramó en la entrepierna del pantalón y lo lamió, sacando unos gemidos ahogados de Dan y se sacudió un poco - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que pare?

- No - dijo Dan sonrojado y acariciando el cuello de Paige

- Ugh! - gimió la pelirosa - Eso fue delicioso, pero más tu miel - y empezó a terminar la miel. Así siguió hasta que se terminó la miel - te gustó? - dijo seductora

- Nunca te he visto así - dijo Dan sonrojado y rodeando a la pelirosa con una mano sobre su cintura y con otro acariciando sus pechos

- Dan... ah... - dijo Paige gimiendo - Deberíamos continuar

- Ah, lo siento! - gritó Dan reaccionando - Qué pasa? ¿Verdad o reto?

- Reto - dijo Paige

- Baila sexy sobre mi cama y masturbate pero sin meter tu mano dentro de tu ropa - dijo Dan sonrojado

- De acuerdo - dijo Paige y empezó a contonearse y a tocarse en su cuello, senos y entrepierna sobre su ropa mientras gemía de placer. Dan se acercó peligrosamente a ella para saborearla con la mirada mientras Paige disfrutaba de su tacto.

Después Paige se cansó y empezó a descansar. Quiso buscar una cámara en el cajón de Dan y este veía el trasero de la joven pelirosa. Empezó a acariciarlo con delicadeza, pero ella sentía las caricias y gemía levemente

- Dan... qué haces? - dijo Paige sonrojada

- Siempre te he visto fuerte en tu actitud - dijo Dan haciendo el trabajo de su "inocente" mente - Nunca así como te veo ahora.

- Sólo quiero hacer algo con tu cámara - dijo Paige gimiendo - déjame, sí? No quiero que sigas - Paige sabía por qué no quería que Dan continuara, porque caería al final.

En efecto, Dan prosiguió hasta que Paige cayó de boca al piso y Dan se abalanzaba sobre ella. Pero el no supo que en un parpadeo, Paige se enontró boca arriba y manoseaba a Dan, así que el le devolvió el favor. Se la pasaban entre gemidos y jadeos, roces y caricias. Entonces Dan se excitó más y empezó a quitarle la ropa a Paige, empezando por sus pantalones y su ropa interior estaba algo mojada. Dan no se resistió y la manoseó ahí haciendo que Paige gimiera muchísimo y ella se quitaba lo de arriba. Dan al ver eso, miró sus senos, empezó a lamer y jugar con ellos, luego con sus pezones. Ella empezó a quitarle la ropa a Dan y de un momento a otro se abalanzó a él y empezó a explorarlo con sus manos y su lengua.

Ya ambos estaban sin ropa, Dan invirtió los papeles a explorar a Paige con su lengua y dedos, ella gemía mucho pidiéndole más hasta que empezó a masturbar el miembro duro de su acompañante castaño. Dan empezó a gemir mucho y dejó que Paige se encargara de él, así que Paige lo manoseó fuertemente mientras Dan gemía, pasando de gemidos a unos sonidos sensuales que Paige tanto anhelaba. Al final, recostó a Dan en la cama boca arriba y Paige introdujo el miembro de Dan dentro de su parte intima mientras estaba sobre el chico. Empezó a embestir a Dan frenéticamente y ambos gemían de placer y éxtasis, de hecho, Paige luego, mientras lo embestía, empezó a apretar sus pezones y a morder su cuello, haciéndo que Dan gritara de placer. Al final ambos se vinieron con un fuerte gemido y cayeron al suelo cansados. Dan tuvo que salir de la joven a quien recostó en su cama.

- Eres buena en la cama, Paige... - dijo Dan jadeando

- ¿Quieres repetirlo alguna vez? - dijo Paige seductora

- Como quieras... - Dijo Dan besando a Paige en los labios

FIN?

* * *

Yo: Nyuuu!

Dan: (AHORCÁNDOME) MALDITO TRESPESINO COME CUANDO HAY TE ATREVISTE A HACER QUE PAIGE ME VIOLARA

Yo: Culpa a Facebook Bakugan.

Paige: ¿Qué seguirá? Un PaigexMira? (Se tapa la boca inmediatamente)

Yo: Muajajajajaja!

¿Reviews?


End file.
